Cookie Crumbs
by Amandous
Summary: Like the title implies these are titbits and ends that pop into my head, scenes that play out and alternate realities.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any other work of fiction that is referenced here.**

**Warning: These are random story ideas that attack. There is some genderswapping and shipping. Most of it will be Wincest because Patonic Soulmates? I've never seen it done. Don't get me wrong I love the show and the relationship between the boys in it but I just think that if you have a Soulmate you'll be drawn to them no matter what, sometimes you'll fight it sometimes you won't. These will also contain a lot of Dean being twisted or evil in someway, it's a kind of kink of mine. There will be Sam being evil but not often and rarely without Dean being evil as well.**

**So it'll be in groups of ten with a word title. The Word is what I hear or I think of when the fragments attack. Also if anyone reads these and thinks they can turn it to a story please do so and message me so I can read it! Thanks.**

* * *

**1. Possessive**

Sam spoke to the cute bartender with a polite smile on his face. Dean was watching his every move like a hawk from the other end of the bar. Sam bristled slightly, it was one thing for him to stare while he played pool but this was over the top. Dean was watching to see if Sam would be unfaithful. Dean whored himself around and yet he still held Ruby and Jess against Sam. They were in a committed monogomous relationship, after years of messing around or outright ignoring the messed up atraction, and yet Dean wouldn't let the past rest. Sam felt Dean slidle up to the empty stool next to him.

"Hey Sammy." Dean's voice rumbled with dark jealous feelings. Promises of bruises and bites were wrapped up in that voice. "You ready to go?"

"It's Sam and sure, just let me finish my glass." Dean grinned, glaring slightly at the shocked bartender.

"Awesome." He sat on the empty stool and wrapped an arm around Sam's waste. The larger man was practically dragged onto the older male's lap. By now the bartender was openly gaping at the pair and Sam sighed. Dean pressed his face into Sam's neck and laid a soft patch of kisses to the warm flesh. Sam shivered and glanced around. The other patrons looked wary and uncomfortable.

"You are such a Neanderthal." Sam muttered and finished his beer.

"Fancy words sound insulting no matter how you say them Sammy."

**2. Darkness**

They all thought it would be Sam who went Darkside on them. He was the rebel, he was the babe tainted with blood and flame. They never even bothered to listen to his arguments. They only saw the brightness destined to fall, never once thinking that the Morningstar was the oldest child, that the Prince was the younger of the two. No, they all thought it would be the one who loathed killing Monsters without reason. They should have realized that he was the Light. And the Light is surrounded by darkness, even protected by it. They all thought is was Sam.

**3. Pedistal**

He placed him onto a small pedistal so that he could never escape. He tried to and rocked the foundation of his prison constantly but his older brother always caught him and put him right back. Their father hadn't seen it until it was too late, hadn't seen what he had caused what he had done until the very end. No one ever saw until it was too late. The precious Light would never be taken from him no matter what. Neither Heaven nor Hell could render it from him. And anyone who thought differently was wrong.

"Silly Sammy." He cooed softly, stroking long brown hair reverandtly. "I'm always watching over you." Back onto his pedistal the youngest Winchester went.

**4. Claim**

Sam honestly didn't know how he got where he was; pinned under his older brother on a bed in some rundown motel as said older brother left marks all over his skin.

"Say it." Dean commanded around the flesh he refused to release.

"I love you."

**5. Master**

Sam wasn't the dominate partner. He had seen the fanfiction that depticted him as such; it amused him to no end that people made him the top. Dean was the one who rarely turned down sex from anyone. He was also rarely capable of releasing control to anyone else. Sam was the one who was admitibly more feminine of the two and far more in touch with his feelings and had basically had someone controlling him his whole life (he guessed that most people figured that was why he would take control in his sex life).

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout Sammy?"

"It's Sam." He replied instantly. "Not much. The papers aren't showing anything really weird or odd lately." They were between jobs at the moment and without a lead on a new one. Dean draped himself over Sam's back.

"Then make me some dinner Bitch."

"Make it yourself Jerk. Your hands aren't broken." But he shut down his computer anyway. Dean smirked at him.

"Why should I when you make such a good Housewife?" Sam shoved his brother and scoffed.

"I'm not a Housewife until a) We're married, b) we actually have a house, c) I stop working, and d) I turn into a woman."

"So marry me."

"Oh yeah I can see that going down so well in the local Court House." Sam muttered as he looked through their supplies wondering if he had anything that they could have at their motel instead of having to go out.

"Fuck a Court House." Dean said and tossed himself onto his bed. "We've never fallen into the catagory of normal society even when we try." Dean would always hold Stanford and Lisa against Sam.

"Are you saying all this because you actually want to marry me?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the girlish notion. "Or are you just being an ass like usual?" Dean glowered at Sam and the taller brother laughed at him. "Yeah that's what I thought." He muttered and rolled his eyes.

"You haven't answered me yet Sammy."

"You really think I'd say no? As long as I'm not the one in white I don't give a damn." Both shuddered at the memory.

"White really isn't your colour. I'll try and find a pink dress for you."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

**6. Words**

Dean would never understand the value of words. Written or spoke. Sam however was well aware of words, their value, and their power.

_ Freak. Something I would Hunt. Demon Blood._

Words echoed within his mind over and over again. It seemed the good things he heard were drown out by the bad.

_ Pick a continent. My Vessel. Suck it up! Say yes!_

There was never an escape from the words until now. Dying by his own hand had been a messy affair and he had learned how to make it short and quick. He had learned to make it long and painful. And in that lesson he leaned how to make the voices stop, if only for a while.

_ Your fault I'm dead. Kill you. Sam!_

Sam Winchester lay floating in the middle of a blessed lake, used for baptizing people. His stomach held a knife wound and he aws bleeding out. His mind was silent for once, save the beating of his heart. It was slowing down rapidly. He wasn't cold like the last time this had happened, no he felt lukewarm in the water. He managed to spare a thought about the water and apologize for tainting it with his blood.

_ Goodbye Dean._

**7. Silence**

Dean groaned and glared at his flashing phone. He hadn't been expecting a call. He barely remembered the previous night. with a slight grin he opened his phone. It had only been Sam. Last time he spoke to Sam his brother hadn't sounded well. He groaned. He really didn't want to talk to Sam so soon. A cool hand was on his forehead. Dean frowned and shook his head looking around. There was no one there.

"Graet now I'm imagining things." He grumbled to himself. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom. After taking care of everything there he came out refreshed. Dean woulcn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his phone before he got dressed. He needed coffee before he listened to his brother.

Once he had his coffee he opened his phone and typed in his access code.

"Um hello? Uh however this is do you know a tall guy with longish brown hair? 'Cause uh... Well um he's uh."

"Come on dude spit it out." Dean grumbled, concerned growing.

"Well they fished him outta the lake this morning and it looks he doesn't look so good. So uh come to..." Whatever the person on the other end was going to say was lost as Dean lost his grip on the phone.

"Sammy?" He called and felt the cool touch again.

**8. Territory**

Sam looked over at Dean. He was flirting with the women around him at the pool table. The younger brother rolled his eyes and looked back at his laptop. Someone sat next to him and almost instantly Sam felt Dean's eyes fixate on him.

Dean extracted himself from the girls and sprawled out behind Sam moments later. He rested his chin on his brother's shoulder and gave a cold smile to the woman who dared encroach on his territory.

"Mine."

"What?" She muttered, blinking in shock.

"I'm taken sorry. And he's a caveman." Sam said giving a polite smile. Dean hummed and continued to glare at the woman, glad that he had listened to his brother for once since this bar was playing some damn good music and had open taste. It meant he didn't have to worry about being hate crimed.

**9. Wash**

Dean groaned and attempted to spoon into Sam. His eyes snapped open when he found that his younger brother was missing. His Sasquatch's side of the bed was relatively cool meaning he hadn't been their in a while. Dean frowned and blinked on confusion. He should have heard Sam get up and out of bed. He tensed up, what if it was all a lie? What if he wasn't really out and this was all just a trick? Green eyes snapped to the door as he heard the rumble of the Impala and he got out of bed, knife in hand, and opened the door. Sam was climbing out of a freshly cleaned Impala and had coffee and doughnuts in his hands. Dean was on him like shit on velcro.

"Dean? The hell man?" The lighter brunnette didn't reply he simply pulled the taller brunnette into their room and set about attempting to pull his Soul out of his mouth. "Dude!" Sam yelped as he was shoved on the bed.

"You tryin' ta give me a heartattack and a hard on at the same damn time?" Dean growled pulling off Sam's shirts.

"You are so weird Dean." The older man hummed softly and sucked a mark onto Sam's neck.

"You took good care of my Baby right?"

"Of course I did."

"Probably washed her down once a week."

"Are you seriously getting turned on by the thought of me washing the Impala?"

"Mm bet you waxed her too."

"You are so fucked up."

"Yeah?" Dean raised an eyebrow, lifting his head to meet Sam's gaze. "And how many little brothers enjoy their big brother fucking their brains out?" Sam didn't have a comeback for that and Dean knew it. He smirked before returning to turning Sam's brains to mush.

**10. Thursday**

Castiel looked at the Winchesters as they looked at eachother in interest. Sam nuzzled Dean's short hair and the older brother smirked before mouthing at Sam's pulse.

"It's kinda awkward for you to just stand there Cas." Dean rumbled. "If you aren't going to really watch then get over here." Sam shivered and his hazel gaze moved from Dean to Castiel and the Angel felt trapped. He swallowed and slowly felt his feet moving him over to the Winchesters. This promised to be an insteresting Thursday. Briefly Castiel wondered what his superiors would say before he was pulled between Sam and Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any other work of fiction that is referenced here.**

* * *

**11. Shatter**

Bobby looked down at Sam as he clung to his brother's body, if you could call it that. He could help the stab of hate towards Dean. Sam's death had broken the oldest Winchester boy but Dean's death completely shattered Sam.

**12. Person**

There was always some weapon on him. A gun, a knife, hell his bare hands (and Dean would love to see someone try to remove _those_), anything really was a weapon in his hands. It was how they were raised and Sam always felt wrong without a weapon somewhere on him. So that damned auction had been a nightmare. It hadn't felt right at all and he knew it wasn't just in his mind. He only felt comfortable when he was holding Mjölnir. Killing the sick bastard who had bought the legendary weapon was a very nice bonus.

"Hey you got a knife?" Dean called and Sam snorted.

"Of course."

"I bet you could hide a sword in your pants leg Sasquatch."

**13. Pony**

John Winchester knew that his second son, Sam, was constantly teased by his older brother Dean about being girlish but...

"I'm not the one who wanted a _pony_ Dean!" Sam snapped.

"I was five Bitch!"

"And you haven't grown up since Jerk."

And down they went again.

**14. Fallen**

Dean looked at Sam. Oh how the mighty had fallen. Years ago Michael had no idea how to make Lucifer submit. He let him grow too independent. Dean wouldn't make that mistake. sam was dependant on Dean for everything now. Lucifer's release had completely destroyed Sam's trust in his own decisions. He would never stray from Dean's side again. The oldest Winchester smirked. That was just fine with him.

**15. Bite**

Castiel blinked slowly. He was well aware that the Winchester brothers were Soulmates. He was also aware of their incestuous relationship. He had not been aware of how possessive of Sam, Dean was. The ANgel was never alone with Sam. When someone is alone with him it is nothing short of a miracle. Castiel watched as the Demon who was tasked with shoving a wedge between the brothers. 'She' was nothing special and was only tolerated by Dean because 'she' had kept Samuel from drowning himself in the bottom of a bottle. Dean snarled and snapped at 'her' when she came too close to Sam, attempted seduction apparently annoys the oldest Winchester. Sam frowned at his brother in disapproval.

"Dude she's just got information."

"She doesn't have to be all over you."

"Is big brother jealous?" It was the wrong thing to say. Sam narrowed his gaze at the Demon.

"Ruby leave." He commanded. It was common knowledge that Dean held the leash to Sam's collar. At the moment it looked as if he had dropped it and had no care what happened as a result. The Demon appeared to understand the gravity of the situation and left with a scowl on 'her' face.

"Bitch wishes she could have you." Dean growled and Sam turned to look directly at his brother. "You let her too close Sammy."

"She helped me Dean. Besides she's a lot better than certain Angels I could mention." Castiel knew that was a dig at him, Dean looked guilty for a brief moment though the Angel could not fathom why.

"She's a Demon. She lies. She lies and she keeps touching you. Other people don't get to touch you, you're mine Sammy."

"Dean I'm not going to leave you for Ruby. I'm not going to leave you for anybody. Why can't you believe that?" Sam muttered and Dean scoffed.

"No Chick-Flick Sam."

"Dean." But the older brother would not relent so Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "You are the biggest friggin' Jerk in the world." He muttered. Castiel chose to retreat from them in that moment, not wishing to witness how intimate they would become.

"Hey Cas! We need a hand!" Dean called sometime the next day.

"Hello Dean." The Angel said softly. Sam walked in through the bathroom. His chest and stomach were peppered with small round bruises. However the thing that drew Castiel's attention the most was the rather large bite mark on Samuel's neck. It was the largest and darkest of all the marks on the youngest Winchester.

"Oh uh hi Castiel how are you?" He asked grabbing a set of clothing and going back into the bathroom. Dean looked vaguely disappointed.

"I am well. What is it you require help with?" The Angel asked once Sam had reemerged from the bathroom. The bite mark was still visible and he walked with a noticable limp.

"We need help translating this text." Sam explained showing Castiel some papers. He nodded and set to work under the watchful eye of Dean Winchester. The bright bruise on Sam's neck was a distraction though.

"Sam?" The brunnette looked up, hazel eyes focused on him but not concerned.

"Yeah?"

"Does it hurt?" Sam blinked for a moment and Dean looked at Castiel as if he started speaking in tongues.

"No it doesn't." The yongest Winchester replied knowing exactly what he had been asking after. "Hey Dean why don't you go get some coffee or something?" Dean grunted and pushed himself off the bed that had been his perch since Castiel's arrival.

"Yeah sure." He placed a possessive hand in Sam's hair. "You want anything?" He asked looked at Castiel.

"I do not need such things."

"Whatever. See you later. Be good Bitch."

"Bite me Jerk." Without breaking his stride Dean leaned down, nipped the bite mark, and then he was headed out the door. Sam rubbed the saliva off his neck and then continued to work.

"Why do you allow him to abuse your flesh in suck manners?" The Angel was unable to stop the question. The boy with the Demon Blood looked up at him and blinked, looking like a lost puppy. Castiel didn't realy wish to be alone with Sam but after what he had witnessed he felt that the youngest brother was the safer option at the moment.

"Always have, always will. It's just what happened. Dean has never actually hurt me without my permission in that way." Sam said with a shrug. "He never will either it's not in his nature. If it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to stay. I've got most of this figured out, Dean just wanted to preen for a bit." Castiel was gone the moment Sam finished talking. That bite mark was mocking him, and all of Heaven. It mocked everyone. It said that Dean was the one in control of his brother, not a Demon and certainly not Fate. Sam was Dean's property and he would decided when Sam killed Lilith, if Sam would kill Lilith. A shiver of fear ran through the Angel's Grace. Dean viewed Castiel as his Angel. He wondered briefly how long it would be until he was as chained under Dean's control as Sam was.

**16. Language**

Angels and Demons didn't seem to understand the need to control the type of language that they used. Bobby shook his head. He didn't think they'd ever learn either.

**17. Lace**

Sam scowled at his brother.

"No."

"Awe come on Sammy! It's for a Hunt!"

"_Fuck no._" Sam replied with honest ferver. Dean pouted and Sam crossed his arms, resisting his brother's puppy eyes (if one thought that Sam was a master in the craft they had yet to see Dean's).

"Will it help is I said I think you'd look sexy?"

"No."

"You're the only one with hair long enough for it."

"Dean to dress in drag you don't need long hair. A wig will suffice."

"But they've already met me! And you know Cas can't act for shit." Dean slid up behind Sam and started to gently pull at the tense muscles of the taller man's back. "I'll give you a massage. A real one with no sex."

"...Fine." Dean smirked.

"That's my girl."

"I will stand you up." Sam muttered and pushed Dean away from him.

"You're gonna look great in lace Sammy."

**18. Leather**

Sam loved the way his brother always smelled of leather, gunpowder, and blood.

Dean loved the way that the leather scent of the Impala's seats always seemed to cling to Sam's skin for hours after they had car sex.

Castiel wondered why a pleasant warmth spread through his Vessel when he saw or smelled leather around his Charges.

**19. Bad**

Dean was a bad, bad man. Sam was fairly sure that everyone but Heaven knew that. It took Hell's best to even remotely teach him anything new. The tall man looked at his older brother as he played pool with a group of sharks, mind flashing back to the Demon they had been Hunting earlier and how Dean had toyed with it. Castiel and Uriel had looked shocked at the violence and destruction that Dean rought. sam pitied anyone who tried to take Dean as a Vessel. They wouldn't end pleasantly.

**20. Morning**

Dean was a pain in the ass to wake up. Sam hated it when it was his job since Dean always complained about it. Sam had better things to do in the morning then listen to his brother bitch (and Dean called Sam a woman).

"Come on Dean!" Sam shook his brother only for him to tug Sam onto the bed with him.

"'Z t' errlay." Dean grumbled and resettled himself.

"Come on man Dad'll be pissed if you're still sleeping by the time he gets back!" Sam grumbled trying to wiggle out of his brother's grasp.

"No." Dean's blonde head peeked over the comforter before tugging Sam under it to be used as his personal pillow. "Heat's nice."

"I'm so gonna kick your ass for this!" Sam groaned and settled in to get yelled at later. Dean smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do ****not own Supernatural or any other work of fiction that is referenced here.**

* * *

**21. Climax**

"The climax is the height of something in a story. It is where the action comes to a head." Sam stated, eyes reading over the words in the dictionary.

"I thought you were doing homework Sammy. You've been holding out on me!" Dean grinned. Sam blushed and glared at his older brother.

"Not funny Dean."

**22. Angels**

Castiel blinked at the sound that Sam released as Dean hovered protective over him. It sounded like a cat's purr.

"Does he always do that?" The Angel asked after it was assured that the youngest Winchester was safely asleep, tucked away in his bed by his older brother. Dean was cleaning the blood off of his hands and glanced over at Castiel. Angels had thought it was a good idea to kidnap and torture Sam. Dean proved them wrong. Cas couldn't bring himself to feel any pity towards his doomed brethren. He knew that their fate would befall him as well should Dean ever learn of his betrayal.

"Most of the time no. Only when it's really bad. It take a lot to keep Sammy from producing words." Dean answered and looked down at his clean hands. He then moved to study Sam's wounds once more.

"I see. Do you do that?"

"No way! That shit's for girls."

"But Samuel is a man." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Angels." He muttered under his breath, though Castiel heard him.

**23. Scream**

Sam screamed. Dean yelled. John Commanded.

**24. Detox**

Dean had caused this. It was all his fault. Sam's fall off the wagon rested entirely on Dean's shoulders. A Goddamned Witch had caused them to swap bodies. Dean hadn't thought anything of it, though that he could handle being inside Sam's body for a short period of time while they located the Witch and ganked her or they found her hex bags. He had harassed Sam about finally eating healthy and ignored the wary look his brother had shot at him. There had been this gnawing craving in his stomach all day and it just got worse after eating a burger. They managed to locate the Witch but her Demon benefactor jumped them and Sam managed to kill him before he did any real Damage to them. Dean felt like a knife was twisting in his stomach and his nose filled with the scent of blood. Sam had called out to him but he only had eyes for the blood. Without even thinking about it Dean had scooped some up and put it in his mouth. One the gnawing hunger vanished he could think clearly and realized what he had just done. Sam ha growled at the Witch to reverse the spell. She did so fearfully. Den felt himself rush back into his own body. The power coursing through him vanished. He felt dizzy from the change and looked over at the mirror. He was back in his own body, he started to smile before he remembered what had happened and he looked over at his brother. Sam was taking slow deep breaths. They made it back to the motel room before Sam ran into the bathroom. Dean could hear him trying to throw up and he flinched each time he heard Sam heave. That had been a few hours ago and not Sammy lay writhing on his bed, panting and sweating and pleading with Dean even though this was Dean's fault. They were too far away from Bobby to get to the Panic Room. Dean was forced to face his mistakes head on.

"No please Dean! Don't!"

"I'm right here Sammy. Come on. You know I'd never hurt you, you know that right? It's all in your head." Dean pleaded with his brother. Sam's shakes calmed down slightly. "Atta boy Sammy. Just use that obnoxiously large brain of yours. There's gotta be one underneath all this hair right? I mean hell you went to freakin' Stanford on a full ride scholarship! I never did tell you how proud I was of you did I? I was, I am!" He corrected. "I am so proud of you. No matter what happens I'm always gonna be proud of you." Sam panted slightly and his eyes slowly came into focus.

"De?" He murmured in a hoarse voice. He shivered. "Cold."

"You're on fire Sam, can't put any blankets on you or you'll overheat."

"Don' wanna be 'Cifer."

"He's back in the Cage Sammy. Remember? You put him and that douchebag Michael there."

Sam nodded but his eyes unfocused and he whimpered. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and felt his brother's huge one wrap around his tightly.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm right here. Okay? I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." For some reason after that Sam's detox was a lot milder.

**25. Sick**

Castiel looked from Sam to Dean. Both Winchesters were feverish and pale.

"You are ill." He stated calmly. Dean made a half sneer that looked like he ran out of will to make it halfway through.

"No shit, Sherlock." He growled, voice rougher than usual.

"I am Castiel." The Angel was honestly confused. Why did no one seem to remember his name?

"He means we know that we're sick." Sam explained, he sounded exhausted and his voice was as rough as Dean's.

"Oh, what should I do then?"

"Just leave!" Bemoaned Dean.

"Yeah, don't want you to get sick because you're around us." Sam said with a small smile.

"I will not be taken ill Sam. I am an Angel." Castiel explained patiently.

"Still get the fuck out." Dean grumbled and buried himself in his pillows.

**26. Fall**

Dean observed his baby brother. Sammy had built up walls around himself while Dean was away in Hell. He was standing on his own now, after being forced to. His boy was well on his way to becoming the Boy King of Hell. That wouldn't do, that would do at all. Something that Dean had learned in hell was patience. It seemed like an odd concept to learn when being tortured or torturing but it's true. He had to wait and had eventually learned to be patient while he was suffering in Hell. He would need all of the knowledge he had gathered to break down the walls around Sam. It simply wouldn't do for him to stray away from Dean's side and get hurt or think himself better than his older brother. And Dean was a gracious big brother. He understood that Sammy had been alone but Dean was back now and he would make everything okay.

"Dean?"

"Come on Sammy let's get a drink."

"Okay." Sam said softly, confusion on his face and a bit of concern. Dean smirked and looked away as his eyes changed from their usually bright green colour.

**27. Raise**

Sam watched the sun slowly pull itself up over the edge of the horizon. He contemplated his brother. Dean was different but maybe it was Sam who was different. He brushed these thoughts away and looked back to the beautiful sunrise. He didn't understand why Dean was so against Sam's quest for revenge. Had they not been raised this way? Their father was Sam's only model for this. Azazel had taken away Sam's mother and for that John Winchester sacrificed the childhood of both his children (taking so much more from Dean then any father should), his relationship with his youngest son, his life, Sam's life, and finally Dean's Soul. It confounded Sam that Dean wouldn't understand what his younger brother was trying to accomplish.

**28. Voice**

Sam loved Dean's voice. It was thick and husky, with a rough quality that sent shivers through him. The much taller brunette looked down at his brother as Dean released a growl.

"Hey, focused on me." He commanded and Sam gave a smile before nuzzling his face against Dean's.

"I'm always focused on you." Sam murmured softly. Dean made a noise in the back of his throat because he could deny it all he wanted sappy things always got to him.

**29. Spatter**

It looked like food colouring against the bright white snow. It looked like someone had squirted a lot of bright red food colouring onto the snow, leaving it dark red in places, bright red, and there was a yellowish orange colour seeping out of the red areas. He guessed that this was poetic.

**30. Blow**

If there was one thing that John Winchester hated it was someone or something that put his boys in danger. And right now someone had just managed to nudge the Yellow Eyed Bastard for top of John's 'Will Die Painfully' List. Sam was currently trapped on the floor with a gun aimed at his head, Dean had a gun aimed at the man threatening his brother but wouldn't shoot until Sammy was clear, and John was ready to beat the living hell out of the next person to talk.

"Just give it to me!" The man hissed and Sam looked from his brother to the gun being aimed at him and rolled before punching the man below the belt. Dean then shot him in the shoulder. Sam moved clear of the falling man.

"What the hell happened Sam?" The youngest Winchester blinked before turning and throwing up on the shoes of the junkie.

"I don't feel good." He muttered sounding highly congested.

"Man! Couldn't you wait to blow chunks until after we got that dick outta here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any other work of fiction represented here.**

* * *

**31. Care**

Castiel did not like sickness, nor did he like to be within the care of Samuel Winchester especially alone. Samuel was the Boy with the Demon Blood. He was an Abomination. He was unworthy of being in the presence of an Angel of the Lord. However Zachariah believed that it would garner sympathy from Dean Winchester, Samuel's older brother and a Righteous Man. What Castiel's superior had not counted on was that Dean would be taken ill as well.

"Dish ish all yo' fau't Cash." Dean growled lowly from his blanket fort on his bed. Castiel blinked at him before his eyes moved back to Samuel. The youngest Winchester Son was preparing something in the tiny kitchenette that came with their motel room. He returned with two glasses of something.

"How is it his fault you got flood poisoning and then the flu?" He asked setting the glass down on the table and focusing completely on Dean. Castiel preferred this to Samuel paying attention to him.

"Shuddup Sabby." Dean seethed before coughing harshly. Samuel was patient and once Dean had recovered he forced the glass into his hands.

"Drink this." He commanded softly. "It's honey and tea for your throat. Should help with the congestion as well." Dean scowled at the drink and narrowed his eyes.

"Lemon?" He asked as if testing Samuel.

"Of course there's lemon in it Dean now drink it." And with that hazel eyes focused completely on Castiel. The Angel noticed Dean grimacing but slowly drinking that concoction that Samuel had given to him. "How're ya feelin' Castiel?"

"I am we–" He was cut off by a sneeze and then a vicious coughing fit that pulled strange mucous from his Vessel's lungs. Samuel frowned and crossed his arms.

"Drink this and climb under the covers." He stated motioning to the other drink. Castiel scowled at it and narrowed his eyes at Samuel.

"I do n–" He started to hack and cough again. Samuel's expression didn't lighten, if anything it tightened.

"You have two options Castiel. You can take a shower, drink that, and do to bed, or you can change your clothes, drink that, and go to bed. Decide before I decide for you."

"He'll do it too Cas." Dean's voice sounded better. The Angel looked over at him and then at Samuel. "Sammy might even wash you." He teased.

"If you're feeling good enough to tease then you are feeling well enough to shower."

"I don't wanna move!"

"Does it hurt?" Samuel's expression barely loosened but there was a bit more concern colouring his voice.

"No but I feel nauseas movin' around." Sam sighed and nodded lightly.

"Alright. We're outta stuff to help with that. I've gotta make a run."

"You are leaving?" Castiel blinked.

"I expect one of you showered, both of you changed and in bed when I get back. Call me if you need anything."

"We get it bitch." Dean sneezed and looked green, Castiel did not think that humans were meant to look that colour. Sam had a trashcan under his face in seconds and Dean heaved into it. "Oh God I think I'm dying."

"You're not dying Dean. I'll be right back with stuff to make you feel better. Be good jerk." And like that Sam was out of the room and the Impala's growl sounded before vanishing.

"Are you not worried that Samuel will seek out Demon Blood?"

"I will pour this on you if you say one more thing like that about Sammy." Dean growled, glaring at Castiel over the rim of the trashcan. "Go shower man. You can barrow a pair of my sweats but you're gonna have ta take one of Sam's shirts too." Castiel blinked but Dean ignored him and went back to looking ready to gift the trashcan another present from his stomach. The Angel sighed and did as his Charge commanded. He did not understand why he had to stand under the hot spray of water. It did relax his body.

Samuel returned to them and looked over them. He placed several bottles on the card table and then took out a pill bottle. He walked over to Dean.

"Hey I got you these. You can take them with water or let them dissolve on your tongue."

"'S tase good?" Dean grumbled and Samuel shook his head. "Watta."

"Alright. Hang on a sec." He turned and picked up one of the bottles. He cracked it open and looked over Dean. "You shower?"

"Mhm. 'S ready up." Dean took a few small sips. Samuel handed him two white pills. Dean took them and swallowed more water. He then lay back. Within minutes he looked better and curled over and fell asleep. Sam then focused all his attention on Castiel again.

"You know you can call me Sam right?" He asked. "You need anything?"

"I am feeling… Better than I was before." Sam gave him a real smile and Castiel felt better about being in the care of Sam Winchester.

**32. Mommy**

Someone had cloned Dean. Twice. The tiny terrors were all over Dean once the Winchesters found them. A call from Crowley, after he had collected on a deal and felt too amused to let the children die, and five minutes later the Winchesters had children. Granted these kids looked exactly like Dean but they didn't completely act like him. After the initial freak out Dean settled into being a father relatively well. He'd been Sam's parent so this wasn't terribly hard. Sam had adjusted as best he could. He found them a place to live not too far from Bobby, he stated that they would only Hunt when Dean was stir crazy or if it was relatively simple and close by.

Both children preferred Dean to Sam. They were seven and wanted to do everything with their 'maker'. Dean had found a Poltergeist Hunt not too far and the pair of kids begged Dean to come with. Dean then turned his puppy eyes on Sam. If people thought that Sam was good with the puppy eyes they had never seen Dean's. Reluctantly Sam had agreed but only if they stayed in the Impala the whole time, no matter what. They instantly agreed and Sam knew that, that rule was going to be broken swiftly. He was on extra guard because of this.

"Head's up Sammy!" Sam dodged the screaming Ghost and slammed a fire poker in its face.

"Hurry up Dean!" Sam called as the Ghost appeared a little ways off. It tensed and looked in the direction of the Impala. It then grinned cruelly and Sam threw the fire poker at it, like a spear, causing it to dissipate. "I'm serious it's going after the kids!" Sam yelled and heard Dean curse. Sam sprinted towards the car and watched for the Ghost. It materialized behind him and slammed him into the gate that separated the Impala from the backyard. Sam groaned and felt blood covering his vision. He heard the Impala doors slam closed and felt a pair of tiny bodies crouching over him. Alec and Ben hissed at the Ghost before it lit up. Sam's head swam and he felt the kids curl into his sides.

"Mommy!" His head was swimming and he felt Dean's hands on his shoulders. "Daddy help Mommy!" Ben cried and Alec simply burrowed closer, wrapping his arms around Sam's chest.

"Alright guys one you're so grounded for getting out of the car. Two good job!" Dean said. "How's the head Sammy?"

"Make the ground stop moving."

"Not good. Okay. Come on guys, up front." Dean managed to get Sam up and into the backseat. Ben followed Dean's order and sat in the shotgun seat but Alec completely ignored him and sat in the back with Sam. Dean opened his mouth to tell him to move his ass up front, the kid already knew every swear and how to use them properly, when he saw terrified green eyes. Dean recalled that look. He always looked that way when his father got hurt and he refused to leave Sam's side when he was hurt. His mouth closed with a click. He started to drive back to the house.

"Daddy, Mommy's going to be okay right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Dean fought down a grin at Sam being 'Mommy'. "He's gonna be just fine."

For the next week Ben and Alec were stuck to Sam's sides like glue. Sam looked amused half the time. Ben slowly returned to being Dean's worshipper but Alec tended to shadow Sam more than he had before. After they put the kids to bed Dean and Sam sat down to watch TV and drink beer.

"I think Alec's a Mama's boy."

"I am not a woman."

"You are so a woman Sammy."

"It's Sam, Jerk."

"Sammy, Bitch." Dean smirked.

**33. Daddy**

John looked at his 'grandsons'. Being brought back from the dead was one thing but having his sons have children was something else entirely. And Sammy not being Uncle Sam but Mommy opened another can of worms. Then John found out they were clones of Dean.

"Dad stop freaking out." Adam said calmly looking at the others. "I mean seriously. Everything you've been through and this weirds you out?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy why does Grandpa John look younger than Grandpa Bobby?" Ben asked looking up at Dean. Bobby sent Dean a look and he studiously avoided making eye contact with him. Sam snickered softly and got a glare of his own. Alec, the older boy, had pulled Ben behind him when they first met John. He was a lot like Dean, more so than Ben was. It made sense that he followed Sam around more. Ben was more like Sam, quiet and bookish, and stuck to Dean constantly.

"Yeah Daddy why?" Alec asked looking at John, studying him. Alec hadn't trusted John for a solid month before he lightened up and let Ben near him.

"Well ya see… Sammy help me out here!"

"You're on your own Dean." Sam snorted and smirked before he walked to the kitchen. Adam got up and followed after him to help with the drinks. Alec was not satisfied with this and turned sharp green eyes on John. Following Sam apparently gave Alec that penetrating stare, like he could see your secrets if he looked hard enough.

"Why are you younger than Grandpa Bobby?"

**34. Walls**

Motel walls are thin. Very, very thin. So growing up, Alec and Ben heard just about everything. Sex, drugs, violence, they heard it all when they were in motel rooms when they went on Hunts with their parents. They knew that Sam didn't like them going on Hunts but he couldn't keep them away after their first Hunt where he got hurt.

"You really like Max?" Alec asked as he leaned on the wall in the Cale Mansion. Logan Cale was the nephew of Bobby Singer, his sister's grandson. He opened his house to Hunters that needed help, his father had been a rich man.

"I do, you've got a problem with that?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't be such a girl man! Jeeze. I just mean that it looks like you've got some competition." Alec looked at Max as she talked to Logan in a hushed tone. Ben followed his gaze and watched before shaking his head.

"There's nothing sexual there." He said and Alec snorted.

"What would you know about that?" Ben gave him a stare.

"Just because you tease me about being a prude doesn't make me one." He replied. Alec's mouth dropped open and he gaped at his brother before Ben flounced off to talk with Logan and Max. Sam and Dean were trying to get Mrs. Cale to allow them to take Max to live with Bobby. She wasn't having any of it.

"You tell my Uncle if he wants her he comes to get her himself." She screeched.

The teenagers were in Logan's room listening in on the yelling match that was Margret Cale VS Dean Winchester. While Ben and Alec supported their Father it appeared that he was losing to the 5'0" blonde woman with a cherubic face and soft blue eyes.

"Damn I guess motels and mansions ain't so different. You can hear everything." Alec muttered. Logan rolled his eyes as started to get to work on his computer. Ben was looking at the screen as well. Max scoffed at him. "What's a matter Princess? Think you're took good for a motel?" He asked smirking at her. "Don't knock magic fingers 'til you've tried them." She rolled her eyes at him and looked over at Ben.

"How do you stand living with this constantly?" She asked and he glanced up smirking.

"Practice." All Transgenics winced as Dean started to yell back.

"I can see the resemblance." Both boys gave her a frown though Alec's was more of a sneer. Logan finished typing something into his computer and Ben looked back at it, eyes widening.

"This is how you find Monsters?" He asked.

"One of the ways, it's good for things like Wendigos and Weres since they stick to woodsy areas." He nodded lightly. Ben nodded, drinking in the knowledge.

"Geeks." Alec snorted.

"Dick." Logan replied without missing a beat. Alec blinked at the back of his head before smirking.

"Yes I have one. Don't you?" Logan's eyes darted over his shoulder and he glared at Alec, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Of course I do but I'm not into public exposure, I have standards." He replied and turned back to his computer work. Alec's smirk widened. He was so looking forward to lowering those precious standards.

**35. Taste**

Alec had his father's taste. Tal, built but still lithe, brown hair, puppy eyes, smart, and geeky.

**36. Wall**

Dean shoved Sam against the wall. They didn't have time for foreplay. Castiel had just left and they'd royally screwed up Crowley's plans. It was time for celebrations to commence.

**37. Demon**

You're think they'd learn, really but no. They never learn. They still kidnapped Sam first. At least that hadn't changed. Dean tore through them so easily. Compared to Purgatory this was easy.

"Now, now boys…" Crowley said smoothly, trying to make Dean lose focus. "Don't be so hasty." Sam was tied to a chair and bleeding. His argument was invalid.

"You touch him, you die."

**38. Glitter**

Dean was a man's man. He didn't do girly shit. Still there was something oddly alluring about Sam and Castiel covered in glitter.

"You two are such princesses."

"I thought the term was Queens." The Angel murmured blinking. "Has the internet mislead me?"

**39. Chase**

Logan typed away at his computer, hacking and monitoring the movements of so many different Peoples and creatures it was impossible to keep track. He felt eyes digging into his back and sighed softly.

"Don't you have someone else to stalk?"

"I don't feel like watching Ben and Max make goo-goo eyes at each other like the girls they are." Alec replied stepping out of the shadows and sauntering up to Logan's chair.

"So go out, bars are probably much more fun what with the alcohol, money, and women."

"Don't get your panties in a twist Princess. I don't feel like hustling or drinking right now."

"Shocking. There is still the woman." Logan muttered demurely. "Go out and get laid I'm too busy to entertain you at the moment." Logan's chair suddenly tilted backwards and he flailed slightly for balance and looked up, glaring at Alec. "if you break this chair I will skin you, Kitten." He promised before Alec's mouth crashed onto his.

"Maybe I don't feel like having sex with a woman."

"There are plenty of gay bars in Seattle." Logan replied before pulling him in for another kiss. Alec broke the kiss and turned Logan's chair around to face him, smirking at the smaller male. "If you think a little kissing is enough to get into my pants you're sadly mistaken."

"Oh don't worry." He purred. "I'll sweep you right off your feet."

"I doubt that." Logan stated before being pounced on.

**40. Jealous**

When Sam got jealous he gave the cold shoulder and was utterly civil, not doing any of the extra little things. He didn't accept a simple apology either, it had to be felt and meant.

When Dean got jealous he displayed exactly what belonged to him and why. And he would only accept a lot of sucking up as apology.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any other fiction media referenced here.**

* * *

**41. Kinky**

Logan shifted slightly and sighed. This life was a lot different from his last one. Similar world but different history. Still he was bound and determined to make the most of this life. And he really wanted to get the hell away from Alec. He felt the man flop onto his back and growled lowly.

"Dean get off." He said in his best 'Leave Now' voice.

"Kinky little bro." He replied with a teasing grin. "I don't think I wanna get off on ya."

"Oh that's so gross man!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Alec laughed and Logan glowered at him. It was so not fair that this time around the immature idiot was older. "Think we'll find Max?"

"Maybe." Logan went quiet thinking about her.

"Bet she'd dig me more. I'm hotter and I've got the sexy ride."

"If I out classed you in a wheelchair I can do it walking. Besides I'm going to be taller than you are."

"Are not. Baby brothers are always smaller."

"Whatever Jerk."

"Believe it Bitch."

**42. Sentence**

Sam's world had levels and tiers. These were levels and orders that his world was given to protect him or to protect those around him. These where the people he listened to above all others. There was the general public and books. Then there was Pastor Jim, Caleb, and Josh. Then there was his father and surrogate Father, John and Bobby. Then there was God. And then above all of them was Dean. Sam knew that Dean's word was law and if it was disobeyed there would be trouble. Sam had known this since the age of two when he had tried to run into the street. Sam always got his proper punishment for not listening to his brother. The method changed but the message behind it was always the same. _Don't do that Sammy. It's against the rules. Be a good boy little brother and behave properly for big brother._

**43. Pack**

The Winchesters ran on a Pack Mentality. Pack was everything to them, Pack was Family. And no one crossed Family ever. All punishments were dealt from the inside and anyone who thought differently was wrong. The Alpha was the one who had high authority and was not to be challenged. The Beta was able to check the Alpha but was still below him. Everyone else better listen to the Alpha's law or there would be trouble. Of the Winchester pack there were two Betas though one was above the other. Sam Winchester was the highest and Castiel was the second. Dean Winchester wouldn't accept any other way for his Pack.

**44. Cat**

The tiny Siamese kitten looked around him. He wasn't supposed to be considered a kitten anymore, having hit the stage of official Cathood a week prior however he felt like a helpless new born. He was alone, wet, and hungry. His family had abandoned him after he got lost on their adventure outside and hadn't bothered to look for him. He cried and wished one of his siblings would come and help him. He was the runt of his litter and a few of his older littermates and siblings from previous litters saw him as naïve and stupid. They didn't care for him much and thought he was a nuisance always asking about humans and why they did things. It had shocked him when he had been invited on the group adventure but he should have known. Even Anna and Uriel only tolerated him. He was also the only cat in the litter without a proper name. They couldn't think up a good one for him apparently. The kitten-cat curled in on himself and tried to sleep hoping when he woke it would be better.

"Come on Sammy! How do you know it's not diseased or dead?"

"I feel his heart beat Dean." 'Sammy' replied to 'Dean'. The tiny cat opened his eyes and blinked his big blue eyes at the two humans. One was holding him in its massive paw. The kitten looked even tinier! He mewed his distress over this only to be brought towards a broad chest that did not have breasts as his former care taker so he assumed this was a male though his hair was rather long and he appeared cute and adorable. "Hey there little fella. We aren't gonna hurt you. Sorry about this but you need a bath. Dean can you get a towel?" Sammy said softly.

"You really wanna keep him?"

"Yeah I mean look at him! Besides you're always saying that a dog is too much work. Cats are very independent creatures."

"What if he has an owner?"

"Yeah that's why he was all alone in an alley covered in filth. Kittens don't get too far away from their breeders Dean. He's probably a stray."

"Alright. I guess." Dean's nose twitched. "As long as you make sure to keep him away from me." He said narrowing his eyes. "And keep him out of the dangerous parts of the Bunker." He set a giant fluffy thing on the counter and the Cat heard water running. Sammy gently placed him into the warm liquid. Unlike his littermates he loved the water! It was so much fun and great to play in. "You got anything to groom him with?"

"Yeah I picked up some cat shampoo on our way home."

"Jeeze Samantha way to be a total girl." Dean snorted. The cat cocked his head at this. He believed that Sammy was a man but Dean called him Samantha and a girl. Was it this hard to tell human gender apart?

"Don't confuse him!" Sammy snapped. "We need to name him. Hold on a second huh little guy." Sammy said and covered the kitten's eyes. He panicked for a moment before settling as he felt more warm water was over him. Sammy had been rubbing something into his fur and his fingers felt really nice. The cat nudged and nipped lightly at his hand to try and get him to run his fingers over him more.

"How about spike?"

"No." Sammy said and Dean huffed. "And none of your mullet band names either."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

"Hm…"

"What you wanna call him Castiel?"

"Well look at his fur. See he's a Siamese and his fur should be fully crème with the exception of his paws and face but look."

"Huh you're right they look like little wings." Dean said and the Cat whined softly. Suddenly the large fluffy thing, which was not nearly as soft as it looked, wrapped around him and he was being rubbed down. He purred happily. "Alright then Castiel it is. We can call him Cas for short." Dean grinned. The newly christened Castiel blinked up at his humans. He hoped he would be the best cat for them. He would make sure to defend their territory, this mysterious 'Bunker'. "You ever think Angels are real Sammy?"

"If they were they suck I mean were where they when the Apocalypse was happening? Or those Leviathans?" Sammy scoffed and scratched under Castiel's chin. "We need to get him a collar and tags. A trip to the vet too."

"Those things are expensive."

"Well my medical training only extends to people. How 'bout yours?" Sammy asked dully. Dean snorted and handed Castiel back to Sam before sneezing again. "Nice one."

"Shuddap." He snapped and sniffled. Castiel purred and snuggled closer to Sammy's warmth. He liked his humans and he couldn't wait to explore, apparently his new home was rather large. He finally felt like he was home.

**45. Impression**

Castiel's first impression of Sam Winchester was made before he even met the boy. His first impression was wrong. His second impression was much better. Samuel Winchester was steady in his faith, calm with his words, and accepting of Castiel's true nature with only a few words from his older brother, Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester, Castiel's charge and the Righteous Man he had raised from the Pit. The same man that she not only shot and stabbed Castiel's Vessel but disbelieved everything the Angel said until he had solid proof and then he demanded to know what Heaven wanted with him, instead of being grateful or appreciative he was suspicious and spiteful. And yet with just a singular 'It's Castiel' Sam Winchester, the Boy with the Demon Blood, accepted and appeared grateful unto the Angel. His eyes wide with awe and wonder and so much relief and joy that for a moment Castiel had been shocked and humbled before he remembered. This is the Boy with the Demon Blood. And then Castiel shattered Sam's first impression of him. His eyes lost the awe and joy. It should not have mattered so much but it did. It did. Sam's gratitude started to fade away and soon he would merely tolerate the Angel's presence in his life. Castiel disappointed him, the Angel did not live up to the expectations of the Abomination known as Sam Winchester. And the Angel could not compare to the future Boy King of Hell either.

**46. Worship**

The Winchesters held very different ideas of worship and how to carry it out. This was how Sam found himself crammed into a confessional booth with his brother smirking at him in the dark. A voice that sounded a lot like Castiel's, but couldn't have been because the Angel would simply have teleported himself into their side of the confessional and really squished them, came from the other side. Dean smirked wider and Sam felt completely helpless. He couldn't stop his brother now id he tried.

**47. Constantine**

John yawned and rubbed his eyes. The Exorcist stretched before blinking at the tall man that stood at the foot of his bed. His had his blessed knife in his hand in a matter of seconds and was about to start chanting when he noticed what the man was wearing, a completely white suit. He knew only one person that ran around barefoot in a white suit that could get into his apartment.

"Lu." He muttered. His face split into a broad grin, the person he was riding around in was attractive and had dimples. Damn. He could tell this wasn't the usual demonic possession to talk to him, this was something else and he was willing to bet it had to do with all the damned Omens going on. "New suit?"

"My True Vessel!" He said and his grin took on an insane gleam making it go from friendly to sinister in seconds. "Haven't you heard? I was let outta the Cage by Sammy-boy here a little while ago." He asked and inched closer.

"So I heard, but I didn't think it was more than a rumor." He replied and reached for his cigarettes not being able to get cancer had its perks. "But I figured you'd come say hello as soon as you slipped the Pit." He lit up and inhaled deeply.

The devil hummed softly and sat down so that their hips were touching. He tensed but didn't move and continued to scowl at him.

"I didn't want you to see me like that. Nick was nice to warm up but I wanted to save our first face-to-face for when I was in my rightful place." He purred edging just a bit closer, hand resting on the other side of John's body so that the Devil could leer over him.

"Somehow I doubt the guy you're riding agrees with you." He replied, drawing a deep throaty laugh from the Fallen Angel.

"His name is Sam Winchester."

"You sound like you love him." It was true, Lucifer said the name with affection and adoration in his voice.

"I do, he was made for me." Yeah… John was so not touching that ever.

"What do you want?" He asked taking another inhalation of smoke.

"I love you too Johnn-boy."

"Funny I don't recall 'Made for Satan' being stamped on my ass." He retorted. Lucifer smirked at him, did his Vessel really have to be that attractive? Really? How the fuck was that fair God?

"You belong to me John Constantine." He breathed in John's ear. "And no matter what you do or say or think you will always be mine."

"Get real. I'm not going back." He hoped the fear didn't show in his tone but by the sparkle and widening of the smirk Lucifer heard it loud and clear.

"They always say that. I always get my way in the end."

"Not this time."

"You think it's a virtue to best the Devil?"

"Maybe not but I still have my out." He replied and their lips were almost touching. "So be gone I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore. Tonight you're going to entertain me."

"Get bent."

"I thought you'd never ask." He pounced, pinning John to his bed. "Don't worry I'm the hottest lay in Hell."

**48. Righteous**

Lucifer smirked at Michael and wrapped his arm around John Constantine and Dean Winchester.

"Isn't it funny the rate that Righteous Men are going to Hell these days?" He asked with a laugh. "Suicide and Soul Selling? Isn't Heaven keeping a better eye on their Warriors?" He mocked as they struggled to get free. He didn't release them. "Pretty soon all the Righteous will belong to me!"

**49. Beauty**

Sam watched as Lucifer watched a woman sleeping. Her hair was short and black, she was pale but in an attractive and natural way, she looked about Dean's age (maybe a little older even). Not for the first time Sam wanted to be in control of his body again and tried to force it but Lucifer hushed him softly. Sam wished he'd never said yes but what kind of world was there if Dean didn't love him anymore? If Dean was willing to throw away the Amulet and give up on him then why should Sam still care?

"You know I think it's funny. It used to be that the closest to Hell, Righteous Men came to was when they killed Demons or banished them. But now look. Your precious big brother's got a one way ticket back Downstairs and Joan here isn't much better." Lucifer thought aloud. "You'd think Heaven would care a little bit more but no. They don't." He moved a strand of hair from her face. Platinum eyes snapped open and a gun was in his face seconds later.

"Lu." She muttered and kept the gun aimed between his eyes. "Nice suit, it new?"

"Yep!" The Fallen Angel said and Sam felt Lucifer's Grace fluctuate in an almost giddy fashion. "You like? I got outta the Cage and finally into my rightful Vessel."

"Bet he just loves that. Ah you have shoes now." She muttered taking in his full appearance. Sam wondered how she knew that it was Lucifer inside his body. Who was this woman? Lucifer hushed him again claiming he thought too much and it was becoming distracting.

"Not for long. They're so restricting, I don't see why you Humans like them so much." Lucifer wrinkled his nose in distain.

"Better not leave tar stains on my floors again." She hissed and Sam felt something push on him and felt Lucifer's Grace shy away from the touch before snapping back at it. Sam wondered if her eyes would turn black or white.

"I won't now that Sammy-boy has is cooperating with me. No more possessing Halfbreeds." He grinned brightly.

"If you start the Apocalypse again I swear I will find the biggest pack of Halfbreeds out there and just go to town." The woman threatened. "I've still got my ticket Upstairs."

"You'll screw up." He promised with a vindictive and honest smile. "Suicide by brawl is still suicide. And you know where those go."

"Yeah but you think the Boys Upstairs are gonna let me go to Hell?"

"That's the beauty of it, third time's a charm."

**50. Red**

Dean was a good Wolf Hunter, was always saving people and had the best reputation for bringing people back from the Woods alive. People honestly should know better than to wear Red, especially when they travel through the Wood. The beastly Monsters that called the Forests home were strangely attracted to the colour, probably for its resemblance to blood.

"Why is it always me?" Dean grumbled to himself. Currently he was on his way to locate Jo Harvelle, she had a crush on him and was a bit clingy. He had been on her way home from her Grandmother's and hadn't arrived on time. Personally Dean thought that Ellen was being over protective like usual but his tab was a little higher than usual and she held it over his head.

"Dean?" Jo's head poked out from a cluster of trees. Dean relaxed, glad that she was fine and ready to bug Ellen about this from here to eternity. "That you?" She narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't look completely and utterly terrified but she did look nervous about something.

"Yeah. You alright?" He asked frowning, a few notches of dread sinking into his stomach.

"Yeah. Just uh – gimme a minute." Dean marched toward her. "Dean… Sam no!" The Hunter was pinned to the ground with fangs in his face in seconds. Once he recovered from the air being brutally knocked from his lungs Dean noticed the fangs were set into a black muzzle with glittering gold eyes above it. "Sam! Sam no! He's my friend!" Jo yelled.

"Jo?" Dean asked dazed before reality started setting in. Jo was tugging on the massive Wolf's scruff. Slowly the jaws pulled back and snapped closed before the Beast backed off and nuzzled at Jo and whined when she batted his nose lightly.

"Bad Sam." She muttered and he whimpered. Dean was up almost instantly. He had a knife in his hands and the Wolf growled at him, placing himself between them protectively. Jo was wearing a bright red hoodie.

"Jo! You know better than to wear red! Get away from that Thing before it kills you!" She gave him a disapproving look and scratched behind the Monster's ear to soothe it as a deeper growl rumbled from its chest.

Sam's not going to hurt me." She snapped before hugging his head to her chest. Dean was a little jealous of the Wolf. "He saved me from another Wolf that was going to eat me. He then started to play with my sleeve." It was a really big hoodie and the sleeves hung off her hands. The Wolf pushed his head towards it. "He's more like a big puppy and he was gonna shift into a human but you showed up."

"You're welcome!" Dean snapped back. "Come on your Mom's worried about you."

"She's always over reacting. I'm fine."

"But you wouldn't have been. It's probably brain damaged, we should put him out of his misery." 'Sam' took a menacing step closer and his pearl white fangs reemerged.

"No Sam. You're a good guy and good guys don't kill idiots no matter how badly you want to. I have to go now. Thanks for saving me." She kissed his head and the Wolf wagged his tail and gave a bright bark at her before glaring at Dean.

Dean found himself trapped by a dark brown Wolf, it was slimmer than 'Sam' was but it looked more menacing. As it moved in for the kill it was tackled and brought down. Dean vaguely recognized the huge black Wolf that snapped the other Wolf's neck. Dean gaped and felt his hand tighten around the red shoe laces in his hand as 'Sam' straightened and looked towards him. The black beast trotted toward him and nosed at him, looking him over. He then tugged on the shoe laces and pulled them from Dean's hand easily. They were a little bloody but that didn't seem to both Sam as he played with them. Dean slid to the ground and looked at the Wolf that had saved his life now.

"So uh… Thanks I guess." The Wolf looked up at him as if asking 'You Guess?' "I guess you're not that bad after all." Sam snorted and trotted over to him and flopped down at his feet with the shoe laces. "So your name's Sam huh?" The Wolf huffed before raising up and stretching. He then nipped at Dean's flack. "Hey!" He was up and glowering down at the Wolf. "See if I ever thank you again!" dean grumbled and gathered his weapon from the other side of the clearing they were in. Sam followed after him to the edge of the Wood before melting back into the shadows with the shoe laces in his mouth still.

A week later Dean was sitting in Harvelle's Bar when a rather tall man walked in. He was taller than everyone else in the bar, had dark floppy brown hair that was too long and looked a little girlish. He was wearing simple jeans and a flannel over shirt. Slowly he walked among the people up to Dean.

"You're welcome." His voice was softer than Dean's but there was this smoky quality to it that meant it wasn't used often. Dean looked at the man's wolf like smile, filled with killer dimples, to his bright golden brown eyes. He would know those eyes anywhere.

"Sammy." He muttered softly. The Wolf cocked his head before looking at Jo, who was behind the bar. She looked at him shocked and he smiled pleasantly at her. She blushed before handing over a beer.

"Thanks for coming." She muttered. "I wanted to thank you in uh person."

"It wasn't any trouble." He said softly to her. She nodded before looking between them and smiling and then disappearing to the other side of the bar. Sam looked back at Dean and gave that Wolf grin again. "What you think you can just waltz in and out of my Territory and not have me return the favour?" He asked and Dean gaped slightly before taking a pull of his beer. Sam chuckled and took a swig from his own bottle.

"If you're gonna be here there's gonna be rules." Dean said slowly and Sam glanced over at him. "First things first? You're gonna need a collar."


End file.
